


RodiDrift - Body Worship

by AlmightyHail



Series: Did You Expect A Catchy Title? [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral, Pampering, lots of love, tender fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyHail/pseuds/AlmightyHail
Summary: A bunch of NSFW kink requests from tumblr.





	RodiDrift - Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> chibineko55 and anonymous requested Rodimus/Drift Body Worship kink. 
> 
> Have fun reading this, there's no beta and no editing.

Rodimus leaned back on his hands, braced against the edge of the berth with his legs out in front of him and a cocky smirk on his face. He tilted his head, bright blue optics watching his partner stroke gently over his calf. He'd taken time to wax his armor, giving it a nice polish sheen just for this occasion. He didn't know Drift loved giving body worship but it definitely catered to his own love for receiving it.

"You look so gorgeous..." Drift purred, breathing hot against his lower thigh. He placed soft, lingering kisses up the side of his leg, fingers brushing over the surface. The tactile sensations, the gentle and loving strokes sent body-long shivers up Roddy's frame. He drew a shaky inhale, leaning back while warm pride and sensual butterfly-gentle touches made his head fuzzy. Drift's finials folded back while his lips traveled up his flank and traced over the seam of his hip. His hands delicately caressed inside his thighs, making Rodimus lift his hips upwards and lean back onto his elbows. He bit his lip and his hands clenched on the flame-colored sheets.

Drift's experienced fingertips caressed his frame, massaging his treasure. While his lips moved up Roddy's abdominal plating, letting out little whines and hums of delight, his hands traces his hip joints, sliding up his sides slowly. Rodimus rested his back onto the berth finally, letting himself indulge in Drift's comforting touch. Primus, he'd only dreamed and wanted someone to adore him like this...And his conjunx was so damn good at it...

The gentle feeling roaming up his frame slowly warmed him up. By the time he felt Drift's hands softly clutching his back, drawing little love words on his spoiler, he was losing his grip on himself. Tiny, barely audible mewls punctured through every few seconds as he struggled to keep himself from squirming. Drift smiled and pressed himself onto Roddy's front, kissing over his chest and along his neck cabling. A loud gasp broke free from him and he whimpered loudly, suddenly holding onto the back of Drift's helm and back while his knees folded. Pink flared up across his cheekplates.

Drift lifted his head to breathe hotly into Roddy's audial while his palms slid down his chassis. "You're enticing, Captain..." His voice whispered sweetly. "A beautiful, divine gift..."

Rodimus couldn't catch the whimpers he made, his body shivering and holding onto his partner tightly.

_Keep talking..._

And he did. His hands kept roaming, gently grabbing and fondling under seams to the sensitive cabling and sensors underneath. "I could take in your frame forever, and still never have enough of you. If I had the ability, I'd memorize every inch with my hands, my lips, and my eyes, and never forget. No one looks as handsome, or as stunning, as you do. And the things you do to me...The way you make me stop and stare, how you catch my breath just with your presence alone..."

An audible revving sounded from Roddy's engine. He couldn't breathe fast enough and his vents kicked on. Drift was merciless with his gentle pampering and didn't let up his voice at all.

"You're so captivating...so tempting, so... _irresistible_." Drift's palms braced against Roddy's hips, gently grasping his thighs and pulling them apart. Roddy let out a long whimper, turning his head away as Drift's glossa licked over his neck teasingly.

"I've only dreamed of the day I might have a chance with you...to enjoy you for myself. What an honor it would be...To have the captain, the Prime, all to myself...Anything you'd want, I'd give to you. I would never be satisfied by anyone else. They could never come close to you. And you deserve only the best. I would love the chance to give it to you...If you want it."

Rodimus rolled his body up against Drift's, trying to get the other mech to move, to be rougher, anything to relieve the clenching heat inside him. The warrior smiled to himself and didn't relent, peppering Roddy's chest.

"It's all up to you, Captain...would you have me?"

His voice cracked and he had to try several times to speak. " _Yes...!_ "

Drift nuzzled against his cheek lovingly. "I am honored."

He moved slowly back down Rodimus's body, placing kisses all over his armor. When he reached his thighs, he nibbled and mouthed the inside of his thighs, parting them wider. He bent onto his knees and gave Rodimus a seductive glare.

Roddy could barely hold it together anymore. He watched as Drift teased the plating over his modesty, as if asking for permission. He relented and pulled back the panel with a click, to expose the wet slip of his valve. Drift purred loudly before pushing his lips against the surrounding folds, tongue parting between them to lap slowly. The lubricant coated his chin and cheeks as he worked his mouth against Roddy's valve.

Rodimus himself could barely hold still at all. He shuddered and arched his back, one hand bracing on his plating while the other covered his mouth to stifle his moaning. His hips rocked down against Drift's face, encouraging the warrior to move faster. His nose pressed on his exterior node and made him moan louder, but when Drift's glossa finally reached the sensor of his g-spot he lifted his back off the berth and let out a long cry of pleasure.

"Drift...!"

The long "oh"s and "ah"s as he hummed and shivered were beginning to get Drift riled up as well. He felt his spike pressing against the inner back of his plating, but he resisted, his mouth still ravishing his captain's valve until the latter was almost squirming.

"Oh...Drift, please...!" His hands clawed the berth. " _Please..._ "

Drift pulled away and licked his lips. "Yes, my Captain?"

Rodimus leaned forward and stroked Drift's cheek. "You're doing wonderfully..."

Drift smiled in reply. He kissed the palm of Roddy's hand, stroking his wrist and placing his own hand on top. "Would you like me to spike you?"

"Yes," He almost begged. "Yes, _god_ yes."

Drift smiled wider. He stroked Roddy's cheek in return. "I am honored...I would love to take you, my Captain."

Rodimus shivered in excitement. This wasn't the first time Drift and himself had fragged, not even close. They'd been together since even before the Lost Light, even; but this? This felt special, so significant, so important, compared to all their previous sessions. It was the first time they'd tried this kink, and he adored how Drift was pampering him. And even better, he knew Drift was blessed, his spike generously thick and long. Even his own toys didn't satisfy him the same way anymore.

He laid back, pulling Drift over him with his arms. A grin on both their faces, they kissed slowly, tongues tracing over each other. Drift's spike panel folded back and his spike pressurized right away, at the ready. He gave himself a few strokes to warm himself up, before lining himself up to Roddy's valve and press in.

Rodimus could have cried, as he felt Drift's spike push into him and spread his valve open. A sob-like moan left his lips, trembling and clutching onto Drift's back tightly. His voice increased the deeper he was penetrated, until Drift stopped halfway down his spike to pull back. His hips rocked slow, gradually picking up speed, savoring every whimper and sensation.

"Fuck..." He breathed. "You feel amazing...so wonderful, so..." He drew a sharp breath when Roddy clenched on his spike. He pushed in almost completely suddenly and Rodimus cried out. His head fell back, rolling his hips to try and speed up his lover's slower thrusting.

Drift purred in his audial, thrusting harder but not faster, rocking him into the berth with each thrust. "Such beautiful noises..." He breathed. "You sound so lovely...Oh, Captain..."

It didn't take long for Rodimus to beg him to go faster, harder, please, _please_. The two mechs shook the berth wildly, Drift bucking his hips harshly into Roddy's and flushing his full length into his valve. The tight, stretched feeling had Rodimus breathless in bliss. His voice cried out louder as he felt Drift's tip brush over his ceiling node, gasping and yelling in ecstasy. "Right there! Oh, fuck, please! Don't stop! _Please!_ "

"Anything for you, Captain..."

Now Drift leaned on his elbows, shifting his legs before pounding hard and quickly. The berth creaked quietly. Roddy's voice rose higher, higher, and louder, the closer to overload he reached. The depth that Drift's spike reached raised his plating somewhat, making a tiny lift each time he pushed in. Both of them were shaking with effort and lust, chasing orgasm.

It wasn't long before they reached it together. Drift pounded again, one last time, into his lover's valve before shuddering and whimpering. His body shook, transfluid spurting from his spike. He pressed his hips against Roddy's and sealed his valve lips, filling up his valve without any of it slipping the seams. His plating raised a little more from the load and Roddy screamed Drift's name, his own overload making his biolights flicker and his voice crackle. His voice shook wildly as he did, loudly crying Drift's name and yelling incoherently.

As they both came down from the high of their overload, they kissed and nuzzled each other, holding one another in a hugging embrace. Warmth curled the air around them while the sound of their vents filled the silence.

"How was that, hmm?" Drift asked softly.

Rodimus had to think of words to say. "I loved...that...so much. Primus."

Drift laughed and pressed his forehead to Roddy's crest. "I'm glad."

The rest of the evening and into the night they continued, until both of them barely had the strength or energy to move. They held onto each other as both slipped into recharge, hands intertwined and engines purring. They missed their shifts, but they could make up for it, they were sure.


End file.
